Conversaciones importantes
by SoulLinker
Summary: -Gekokujou-. "Lambo-san, tenemos que hablar" le había dicho Kawahira, y el guardián sabía que no era una buena idea. /Kawahira, Lambo; Lambo/I-Pin.


**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Claim**: Kawahira + Lambo; toques de Lambo/I-Pin. (Y Hints, gente, Hints ºoº).  
**Advertencias**: Ubicado en TYL. Y Spoilers por ser Kawahira. Coqueteo descarado entre personajes, lo normal.  
**Notas**: Aunque suene raro, esto no es en respuesta a un meme, apuesta ni sorteo divino de los dados, LOL.

* * *

Lambo sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda al ser blanco de la penetrante mirada del adulto. Kawahira le había dicho _"Lambo-san, tenemos que hablar"_ apenas encontró un momento a solas con él dentro de su local.

Tal vez debió hacerle caso a su vocecita en la cabeza de esa tarde cuando I-Pin le preguntó si quería acompañarla en ese día de trabajo. Pero como un caballero no podría dejar ir la petición de su amiga de la infancia, menos cuando le observó con ojos suplicantes tras consultárselo.

Y allí se encontraba, sentado en una mesa en medio de una tienda vacía solamente acompañado del enigmático hombre con lentes. No sabía como demonios la sola presencia de aquel tipo podía intimidar tanto, en especial cuando lo miraba tan fijamente.

De pronto, habló.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con I-Pin? —preguntó de golpe, sin alterar el tono de su voz. Si Lambo hubiera estado comiendo del ramen que el mayor le ofreció en un comienzo, seguramente se habría atragantado de una forma espantosa. Perdió algunos colores de su rostro, excepto el tono carmín, antes de responder.

—Somos amigos, señor. Si a eso se refiere.

Lo que, por supuesto, no hizo aminorar la intensidad en la mirada del adulto. Quien, descaradamente, observó de pies a cabeza al joven, estudiándolo. De nuevo a Lambo se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—¿No la estás cortejando?

—…No, señor —respondió mecánicamente el moreno. Aunque cometió un error en vacilar un poco al inicio.

—¿Entonces por qué la invitas a salir?

—Se equivoca, ella me…. —se excusa, pero fue detenido a mitad de la oración.

—Sigues sin aclararme cuáles son tus intenciones.

Un tanto molesto e incómodo, Lambo bufó.

—Ya le dije somos amigos y... —cometió el error de enfrentar la mirada de Kawahira. De presencia el tipo intimidaba, pero nada se le comparaba a la fuerza que el tipo llevaba sólo en sus impenetrables ojos. Lambo olvidó lo que iba a decir en ese momento, sintiéndose un idiota. De pronto hacía bastante calor allí.

—¿Y…? —el adulto se inclinó hacia adelante, incitándolo a terminar su oración. Automáticamente Lambo se hizo levemente hacia atrás, agradeciéndole a la mesa que los separaba.

—…Amigos, eso. Salir a parques, montar bicicletas —finalizó torpemente el guardián del Rayo al desviar forzosamente su campo visual hacia el otro lado de la habitación, lejos de la figura que tenía en frente.

Kawahira dejó descansar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, analizando al moreno.

—Le tengo mucha estima a I-Pin, muchacho —susurró, que fue igual de intimadamente como si hubiera gritado, bebiendo el último sorbo de su té verde. Se levantó sin esperar respuesta, recogiendo los objetos de la mesa.

Lambo se quedó sentado un poco más esperando que su alma volviera a su cuerpo.

En eso la puerta principal de la tienda se abrió repentinamente, dando paso a una dulce voz que hizo brincar al joven en su asiento.

—¡Lambo! Te me perdiste en la mitad de la entrega —regañó I-Pin al joven, avanzando a grandes pasos hasta tomarle del brazo notando la piel fría de su amigo. —¿Estás bién? —preguntó inocente.

—Sí, sí —mintió descaradamente él.

—Perfecto, ¡vamos, me queda un solo cliente y te prometí un helado al terminar!

Otra puerta del interior se abrió, y Kawahira se posicionó detrás de ellos con aura amable.

—Gusto en verte I-Pin, tu ramen tan bueno como siempre —felicitó, el rostro de la joven se tiñó de un delicado rosa por el cumplido.

—Gracias, señor—se inclinó ante el hombre, luego girándose a su amigo— ¿Vamos?, ¡nos vemos, señor Kawahira!

—Cuídate, pequeña. Nos vemos —respondió la despedida el adulto, luego dirigiéndose exclusivamente al otro joven— Un placer, Lambo-san.

El intimidado Guardián sólo contestó con un torpe movimiento de cabeza, con ese escalofrío dorsal que duró en todo el camino hasta que se perdieron de vista, lejos del amante del ramen.

Kawahira se sobó la barbilla, pensativo. Ese muchacho era totalmente interesante.

* * *

Tal y como lo habían prometido, se dedicaron todo el resto de la tarde para ellos. Un tonteo de jóvenes que no pasaba más allá de torpes roces de manos, risas descontroladas y algunos sonrojos. Les encantaba divertirse así como en antaño, y para Lambo esa delicia aumentaba si podía degustar de una rica golosina.

Pero en ningún momento esa sensación de ser observado se le quitó, por lo que en muchas ocasiones giraba sus cabeza en busca de algún ninja o algo por el estilo. Nada apareció, incluso cuando se hizo tarde y debieron regresar a la Mansión.

—Me divertí hoy, Lambo —sonrió I-Pin, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla —. Gracias por acompañarme.

—Un placer —respondió Lambo con su mejor sonrisa, para luego ser golpeando mentalmente en la nuca con un _deja vú_ por haber usado las mismas palabras de Kawahira. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese escalofrío.

I-Pin volvió a sonreír, yéndose por su propio pasillo hasta su habitación. Lambo sonrió mirando con cariño la femenina figura que se alejaba, luego tomó el rumbo hasta su dormitorio.

Sólo que no pudo llegar hasta él. Una mano se posó en su hombro, una salida prácticamente de la nada, que le puso los pelos de punta al guardián. Y para su enorme espanto, al girarse se encontró con un rostro parecido al de Hibari. Hubiera gritado del susto si no se hubiera visto poco masculino.

Por fortuna no perdió la compostura, aún cuando Fon sonrió amablemente dentro de su espacio personal. Y un rincón cuerdo en la mente de Lambo se quejó del momento en que los Arcobaleno volvieron a sus cuerpos adultos meses atrás,

Pero esa compostura amenazó con ser destruida al escuchar las palabras del atractivo hombre.

—Lambo-san, tenemos que hablar. ¿Te importa si te acompaño a tu habitación?

Ese día aún no terminaba para Lambo. 


End file.
